


I look at you and I'm home

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Fest, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Awesome Bruce Banner, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Steve Rogers, Awesome Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Buck is a Good Dad, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Infantilism, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Movie Night, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, loveeeeeeeeeeee, so fluffy compared to normal i have problems haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: A look into a sleepy, warm, love filled Valentines day morning for our cute as can be family <3Contains non-sexual, consensual age regression. Not age play. If that ain't your thing no problem, just don't be mean :)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/893292
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	I look at you and I'm home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WridersRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WridersRose/gifts).



> Title taken from the iconic Dory in Finding Nemo. 
> 
> 'Because when I look at you, I can feel it. And I look at you and I'm home,'
> 
> Heya guys. Guess who started writing a new As Red as Blood chapter but decided to spontaneously put a lot of pressure on myself and write a valentines day fic and get it written, checked and published today???????? ME! 
> 
> I hope you like this way fluffier piece when compared to my fics of late. It's shorter than I would have liked and just focused on the morning otherwise I never would have gotten anything posted lets be honest here, we're all friends.
> 
> Anyways yes I hope you like it! 
> 
> Malyshka - baby (in Russian)
> 
> :*

“Morning.” Soft breaths tickled Natasha’s ear as an arm draped over her waist and a body settled in behind her.

Natasha smiled, keeping her eyes shut, enjoying the warmth and the fact that waking had been so slow and pleasant compared to the nightmares of the last few nights. “Mm, morning.” She hummed softly, hand sliding over the calloused one resting against her stomach.

“Happy valentines day.” Clint grinned, nuzzling at the back of her neck.

Excitement settled into Natasha’s stomach at the words. It was valentines day! And they all had a special day planned. The giddy feeling in her bubbled up, blurring the lines between ages. She knew she was going to drop soon but not quite yet.

With a soft sigh, Natasha rolled over so her and Clint were forehead to forehead. “Happy valentines day.” She breathed, fingers carding through the man’s hair, running down his neck and back before settling her hand against his hip. “I love you.”

Clint’s brows crinkled in the way they did when he smiled. Only when he smiled properly, when he really meant it and wasn’t pretending. “I love you.” He replied, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips. 

They lay like that for a little while, as the morning sun filtered through their curtains. They stroked hair, enjoyed skimming fingers across backs and hips and faces, quietly taking in one another until eventually, the pair grew too restless with excitement to lay much longer.

With a grin, Clint hopped up from bed, holding out his hand to help Natasha up. Hand in hand, admiring the hazy sunshine filled room, the pair dropped together and headed to the door to enjoy their day.

…

As they headed to the kitchen, they were greeted by only two smiling faces, though that wasn’t surprising, Tony was a notoriously complicated sleeper and Bruce wouldn’t have come through without him if he was dropped.

Clint, Natasha, Bucky and Steve exchanged good mornings, hugs and kisses before the latter two hastily made their way back to the stove, where multiple different foods were getting cooked.

There was already a stack of pancakes at the table, along with juice, milk and water. Bacon (meat and veggies kinds), fried and scrambled eggs and French toast were all being cooked in one go, making a very chaotic looking stove, but nothing was burnt so that was a win.

Clint swiped up a warm pancake before anyone could do anything, biting into it with a grin as Natasha giggled at his side.

Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes, “you can have that one and then you’re waiting like the rest of us.”

A sly smile slid onto Natasha’s face and she very slowly and deliberately stepped towards the table, all dimples and sweetness as she too grabbed a pancake and took a bite out of it.

Clint burst out laughing, swinging an arm around her shoulders as the girl stared unflinching at Bucky, who only heaved a big sigh in return. 

As the unruly pair enjoyed an early pancake together, the adults kept an eye on all the food and cut up various fruits and placed multiple bottles of syrup on the very festively decorated dining table. There was a deep red cover over the wooden table, with white and pink mats for the plates and drinks to go on, and all the kids had brand new red, white or pink sippy cups or bottles next to their place.

“J, can you give the boys a shout, breakfasts done.” Steve hummed, just catching himself in time to avoid staring up at the ceiling. So many years of living there and he still forgot that Jarvis wasn’t an actual entity he could see. 

Jarvis did his job very efficiently because in no time at all there were two excited boys headed their way. Tony was holding onto Bruce’s hand, swinging it happily. The boy made a beeline for the table, and reached out towards the pancakes, just like his siblings.

Steve groaned softly. “You guys.” He shook his head, lips pulled into a smile. “Alright, alright, everyone sit down and tuck in.” He laughed.

Behind every placemat was a little placard with each family members name on, with a small little black box tucked to the side. They had all agreed to not go wild on presents like they had done that first year. Steve and Bucky had gotten a few small things for each kid, and one thing for one another and then Bruce and Tony had a present for one another and Clint had one for Natasha and she had one for him. And then the four of the kids had gotten the daddies a couple presents. Because their family was so big, it was still a fair amount of gifts, but it certainly wasn’t as over the top as it had been previously.

The new cups were one of the small presents, and the black boxes would be opened after breakfast. Steve and Bucky had also bought them an experience at a very popular soft play area, somewhere they’d all been dying to go because of how well it catered to littles. The last little present was food related, just a few of the kids favourite snacks, candy and drinks, dressed up all pretty in little wicker baskets with ribbons that Maria had very kindly helped with (Bucky kept ripping it and Steve, considering he’d been in the army, was awful with knots).

Everyone got stuck into their food with vigour, Steve taking control of Tony’s and Bucky with Natasha’s. The daddies had realllllly gotten into the spirit of things because the pancakes were not only pink, but also in the shape of hearts. It had also taken a very long time to get a whole batch that had come out correctly. They’d be eating wonky shaped pancakes for a whole week.

With four hungry kiddos and two super powered individuals, it took no time at all to absolutely demolish breakfast and it wasn’t long before the black boxes were noticed.

Steve and Bucky shared a smile, squeezing hands before turning their attention to the kids. “You can open them, just be careful.” The blond said softly, actually a little nervous. The present wasn’t exactly a ‘kiddy’ present and since they were all dropped, he hoped they would still like it.

Inside each box, carefully cushioned with red silk, sat a small little glass heart. It had a little hole at the top that ribbon or a chain could be slid into to make it into a necklace or bracelet, but it was also small enough to fit into a wallet or jacket pocket or anything someone would carry with them when leaving for missions or conventions or trips. They were all the same shape and size and said the same thing. The only difference was the font colour- purple for Clint, red for Natasha, a yellowy gold for Tony and green for Bruce.

In a slightly fancy font that wasn’t too fancy to be unreadable, sat the words ‘you are loved’. A sweet, simple reminder for their loved ones to look at if things were tough or they just needed to think about how much love surrounded them. Bucky had gotten one with a blue font for Steve and Steve had gotten a gray font heart for Bucky so they all had one.

Natasha nuzzled up to Bucky’s neck, smiling up at him adoringly. “Thanks.” She whispered softly, clutching her little heart in her palm.

“You’re welcome, malyshka, I hope you like it.” Bucky murmured back, pressing a kiss to her still sleep ruffled hair.

“Love!” Tony piped up from Steve’s lap, cupping his gift in both hands so he didn’t drop it. Steve beamed and kissed his nose. “Glad you like it, baby.”

“Thanks!” Clint grinned, hopping up to wrap his arms around both men in turn. Bruce was a little more reserved but nonetheless grateful. He uttered a soft thank you, tucking his heart carefully into his pocket.

They clearly had four very full kids on their hands, so breakfast was definitely over. The youngest two looked a little sleepy after their mini feast but the prospect of presents and a movie got them all moving quickly enough.

Most of their special days followed a similar pattern; a nice breakfast, multiple movies in a row, blanket forts and pillows lining the floors, sometimes gifts, playing with toys or crafting, lots of hugs and cuddles and treats all day long.

The six headed to the living room- breakfast clean up could take place later. Steve and Bucky had already set things up nicely. The big mattress they used for sleepovers was positioned in the middle of the floor with cushions and blankets and all things soft scattered over the couches, mattress and floor.

After a quick trip to their rooms to either get changed, grab belongings, or both, everyone was getting comfortable. Bucky and Steve had their presents from the kids at their feet and each kid had their treat basket and a little envelope at theirs.

As predicted, every child was very very very excited at their upcoming day out. 

“They have trampolines!” Natasha had squealed, shoving the brochure of a girl doing just that in Clint’s face, just in case he hadn’t seen it himself. 

And just in case their breakfast hadn’t been enough, Tony was already eagerly ripping into a packet of valentines themed fruit snacks as Bruce stabbed a straw through a grape juice pouch.

“Present present present!” Tony clapped, fruit snacks tumbling to the floor with his vigour. He eagerly pointed at the gift bag at the men’s feet. 

Steve carefully peeled the tape of the bag and Bucky rummaged through the red tissue paper to reach their gift. Just like the daddies, the kids had first gotten the pair an experience each. Steve had ten art classes at a nearby college, and Bucky had ten yoga classes at the rec centre. Things they’d both wanted for a while but hadn’t gotten themselves because life keep getting in the way. Now it was finally time for them to do it.

The second present was a photo album bursting with hundreds and hundreds of pictures dating back to some of their very first moments together. They’d all signed the face plate at the beginning of the book and each page was dated with explanations or comments under some of the pictures.

Their third gift was small and cheesy but very much appreciated- a keychain that both said ‘best daddy ever’ and could be clipped onto their mission suits or just a regular belt or pair of pants. They both immediately attached their treasure to their jeans, smiling widely and making sure to thank each kid in turn.

Now presents were done, Steve and Bucky slid onto the floor and opened their arms and soon enough all four kids were crowding around them, getting elbows and knees in awkward places as they got comfortable.

Arms around one another, faces tucked against neck and shoulders, warm hands holding others, stuffies and blankets tucked around them all, the family looked forward to another very great day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm forever lonely here and my best friend is an ocean away so maybe leave me a comment if you liked it??? Happy valentines day guys! <3 ilyyyy <3


End file.
